


The Spiders Bite

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys are away,  the ladies will play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spiders Bite

Jane had called Natasha over for drinks. Yes, she knew they were an odd match, quirky scientist and a seductive super spy. The two had hit it off one day when Thor hadn't allowed her to leave before the others had woken after they moved into the tower. Currently, Thor was gone, off to Asgard and clint was on a mission far from Natasha. Rather than wallowing alone, Jane called Natasha. 

A bottle of wine, a bar of chocolate, and Russian vodka had them set. Curled up on the soft sofa in Jane's apartment, wrapped in a fluffy blanket side by side, the women watched a horror flick. The warmth of the wine, and the warmth of Nat next to her had Jane in a giggly, euphoric state. She could swear she felt Nat's hand trailing along her outer thigh, toward her inner thigh. Something popped up on the screen, a ghost maybe, and caused nat to jump. Her hand tensed and now Jane knew she was being touched, she could feel the pressure of her fingers rather close to her sex.   
"Uh, Nat... " She started, tempted to pull away, tempted to move closer. 

Natasha looks at her, green eyes wide. " What's up? " her cheeks were flushed beautifully with the effects of the vodka, lips parted slightly to let her breath softly. 

" what are you.. I mean... " Jane stammered, this was so awkward. How to admit she knew where Nats hand was and on top of that, she liked it. " your hand. " 

Natasha flushed impossibly darker, but didn't move her hand. " what about it? " She challenged, hiding the worry that she had been caught. She hoped Jane had had enough wine to think nothing of it and move on. 

"It's a little close, don't you think? " She asked, fighting the warmth spreading through her. 

" define close. " She smiled, leaning into Jane. What she hadn't been counting on, was Jane throwing caution to the wind as she was prone to do. Their lips met, soft, warm and pliable. Nat pulled back, shock evident in her pretty features. 

"Well, I guess that could be considered close." When Jane spoke, her voice was soft, as if afraid of ruining the moment. "Can we, uh, would you like to..." She trailed off as Natasha nodded, reaching out with slim fingers to tangle in the scientists hair as she again kissed her only female friend. 

Jane sighed against her lips, she smelled nice, tasted better. She broke the kiss only for a moment to put her wine glass down before devoting herself to the others lips. Slowly she deepened the kiss, tongue trailing along Natasha full lower lip. The spy tugged the scientist into her lap, her hands gripping Janes hips tightly as she held her close. 

Natasha moaned as Jane shifted, grinding slightly against her thigh. "do you need more?   
She asked, smiling to herself as her hands drifted. Her slim fingers dipped into Janes pajama pants, circling her clit as a test. 

" Yes.. Oh. " Jane sighed, bucking into Natasha's hand. " mm, that feels good. " She moaned as Nats touch grew more confident, pressing more firmly to her. The redheads eyes trace the others face, focusing on her parted lips, listening to her panting in pleasure. Green eyes met chocolate brown as nat worked her, stroking and pulling her lips gently until Jane came with a cry of her name. 

Jane was half lidded and practically drugged as she forced her lips against Natasha's again, her slim body moving to force her friend turned lover to lie back against the sofa. "more, please." She begged, pulling at Nat's clothing. "please." She tugged at her full lower lip with her teeth as Natasha worked her shirt off. "bed. My Bed." She commanded, shoving Jane up. Jane was fleet footed, flying down the hall to Nat's bedroom. 

Natasha took her time, letting her simmer before pulling an expensive toy from her dresser. Natasha strips, slowly, seductively. As she straps the toy on Jane's eyes grew wider, lips parting. "you're as big as a god." She compliments the length, crawling to the edge of the bed to take the false flesh into her hand. She strokes it slowly before bending to take the blunt rubber head between her lips. 

Natasha moans, turning the vibrating egg on its lowest setting. The small device pressed deeply into her core. The sensations coupled with Jane's moans and attentions to the false cock. "I bet you want me to fuck you, hmm? Nice and hard just like you always say Thor won't. I can do that for you Jane." " She offers, taunting the scientist. Offering all Jane ever says she wants from Thor. 

She moans, deep throating the false cock as she begs with her eyes. She nods vigorously, trying to convey her need as Natasha grips the back of her head and steadily fucks her throat. 

"I want to hear you say it, go on. " She smiles when Jane tries to pull back to speak, dragging her deeper onto the cock. " awe pretty girl, is it too much! Too big a mouthful hmm? Go on, speak around me. " she kicks the vibrating device up two notches, her thighs shaking as she listens to the delightful sounds of Jane choking on her cock. "speak pretty, speak!" she commands, teetering on her release. Jane's eyes water as nat fucks her throat hard before coming with a broken cry. She pulls back to let her breath, a trail of saliva connection ting cock to lips. 

This same swollen lips part to beg. "please... Please fuck me, you know what I need." She says, head hanging submissively. "Please Natasha.." She looks up again doe eyed s she moves to bend over the edge of the bed. Her dripping cunt on full display to the assassin, she turns to look back to her, eyes still pleading. Those same eyes rolled back as Nat lined up, slipping the thick cock into her tight sex. She whimpers, wriggling her hips to get the cock deeper. "thank you.." She breathes, pussy flexing around the stiff ridges and slight curve as she adjusts. 

Natasha simply groans, working her hips back and forth to pound into her friend. She moans, the toy set to random as she fucked Jane. " mm, i can feel how tight you are even with a toy, let's stretch you out hmm?" She licks her lips, fiery hair sticking to her neck with the sweat of her effort. Her hips slapped into Jane's deliciously plumped rear, the sound tangling nicely with her cries. "c'mon baby, come for me, come for me." the assassin begs, teetering on a leg ruining orgasm. 

That sweet voice, that tone, those words, she didn't know what did it but Jane cried out, coming so hard she saw the bifrost again. Nat followed, collapsing hunched over Jan's sweat slicked back. She lazily kissed her smooth shoulders, if gers caressing her sides before tenderly pulling out and stripping off the toy. She dragged a limp Jane into bed, snuggling and kissing her lazily as she tugged a sheet up. "do we tell the boys?" 

Jane simply shook her head, kissing the red head again. "our secret for when they go away." with that, she closed her eyes, holding close to her lover as she dozed off, Natasha soon following.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and corrections arne appreciated, please leave kudos and a review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
